A Wedding Turned Real
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Calla and Cavin have a pretend wedding to demonstrate to Sunni how a royal wedding works. But in the process, the Great Book of Gummies believes that the two married for real, and now they can't let go of each other. And with Duke Igthorn disguised as a prince to complicate things, how will the two escape? And will they find out how much they care for each other? Cavin x Calla
1. Prologue

I figured that it's been a while since I sent out something, so I decided, 'Why not write for an old classic cartoon from the 1980s'? And not only that, have it be based around 'Adventures of the Gummi Bears'! Now, this show I remember watching plenty of back in the 90s, and I recently started watching it online again (mostly because of the Ducktales reboot referencing this show in particular), and I have forgotten what fun characters the bears, Duke Igthorn and even the characters of Calla and Cavin were! In fact, I'm surprised there weren't a lot of shipping moments between these two, even if it did look obvious that both of them liked each other! So, I decided to do a five chapter story based around the couple that is Cavin and Calla! And I will admit, this idea came to me during one of my breaks! So, let's see how I do with the world of Gummi Bears, bouncing here and there and everywhere! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Cavin, the squire of one of King Gregor's fabled knights, Sir Tuxford, was out in the forest, practicing his sword fighting skills with a wooden sword towards an ogre dummy that was set up.

"Jab left! Jab right!" Cavin muttered to himself as he was aiming at the ogre himself. All the while, a mysterious figure was approaching the unaware Cavin from behind. "And with one move, I thrust my sword onto your chest!"

Before the boy could commit the deed, someone stuck a wooden sword down his back as the mysterious voice said, "Halt!"

Cavin stood stiff as he turned around... then relaxed as he noticed a snickering Calla, who happened to be holding a sword. Cavin rolled his eyes as he said, "You could not resist, could you?"

"Oh, Cavin, you are honorable in training as a knight, but you still lack the proper skill!" Calla giggled as two more snickers were heard from the bushes.

Cavin, looking towards the bushes, sighed. "I know you're in there, Sunni, Cubbi. You two can come out!"

"Oh gee, however did you guess it was us?" A pink bear in royal blue clothing said as he and a yellow bear in green clothing walked out.

"Lucky guess." Cavin gave a laugh as Cubbi took his wooden sword back from Calla. "Anyway, how do you think I'm doing so far in my training!"

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I think you're doing great, Cavin!" Cubbi smiled.

"Yeah! Maybe if you keep this up, you'll become more of a knight!" Sunni smiled as Cavin put aside the wooden sword and sat down as he looked up at the sky.

"Anyway, I just came to get you because we don't want to be late!" Calla said in excitement.

"For... what, exactly?" The young squire raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking towards the blonde haired princess.

"Why, don't you remember, Cavin? Tomorrow is going to be Dunwyn's annual Royalty Parade!" Calla smiled.

Cavin's eyes widened as he looked worried. "Oh shoot, I promised Sir Tuxford I'd be setting up the horses for the parades!"

"Don't worry, Cavin, we can still make it in time!" Calla smiled as she turned to Sunni and Cubbi. "I hope you two will be able to make it!"

"Oh, we will!" Cubbi said in excitement. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!"

"Me neither!" Sunni smiled as she seemed to be in thought, looking towards Calla. The three that were here noticed the bear's thinking.

"Something on your mind, Sunni?" Calla asked in concern. "Grammi doesn't want you to stay around the Glen, does she?"

Sunni quickly shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, I've already got it all cleared up with Grammi. Cubbi was there too, he can vouch for it. I guess... I just have a question concerning something else?"

"What is it, Sunni?" Cavin asked as he, Calla and Cubbi looked to the yellow bear in curiosity.

"Well... Calla, you're a princess, right?" Sunni quizzed the princess.

"Of course I am, Sunni, why wouldn't I be?" Calla gave a giggle.

"Well... I've been reading a lot of princess stories lately and in most of them, they always fall for a prince and marry according to some traditions." Sunni said as Cubbi, Calla and Cavin's eyes widened in surprise.

"What kind of books were they, Sunni?" Calla asked.

"Mostly fairy tales, but I guess I'm just curious." Sunni sighed. "Calla, do you know if you've met your 'Prince Charming' yet and would you immediately marry the man?"

"Oh Sunni, to answer the second question first, I wouldn't marry someone on first sight. I mean, love at first sight just isn't possible." Calla explained. "As for if I've ever met my Prince Charming yet... well, no."

Cavin gave a small smile upon hearing that.

Calla continued on, "But I guess it's because I'm too young to be thinking about marriage at this time. Sure, I'm old enough to marry in my age, but my father knows that he wants to wait for the right time before he arranges a marriage!"

Cavin, hearing this, looked horrifield as he looked towards Calla. "Do you really think your father would do that?"

"My father cares about me too much to do that. Heck, he knows that I'm capable of holding my own... a couple of times with being caught by Igthorn nonwithstanding..." Calla explained.

"Well, if you were to get married... how would the wedding work?" Sunni asked.

Calla, hearing this, gave a warm smile. "I'm glad you asked. Er, Cavin, would you help me be part of a demonstration?"

The squire looked at the princess in surprise as he nervously stuttered, "Er, s-sure, your highness."

"Wonderful." Calla said as she took Cavin's hand as she turned to the two Gummi Bears. "Now, pretend that Cavin is a royal prince."

Cubbi blinked in confusion as he said, "But he's a squire training to become a knight."

"I know, Cubbi, but just for the sake of argument, let's pretend Cavin is a prince, use our imaginations." Calla said as he turned to the squire with a smirk. "Well, dear prince, aren't you going to sweep me off my feet?"

"Huh? O-oh, sure!" Cavin blushed as he took Calla in his arms and held her bridal style as the two young Gummi Bears watched. "Princess, you are... er, the most beautiful girl that I've seen in my entire life, I can't imagine what my life would be without you!"

"Awww... that's sweet..." Calla smiled as Cubbi looked in disgust as Sunni giggled.

"Dear maiden of Dunwyn, will you..." Cavin felt a lump in his throat, hesitant on what to say. "...you do me the honor... of becoming my bride?"

Calla gave a giggle as she kissed Cavin on the cheek, making the boy blush. "And then I say yes, and then we start to prepare for a royal wedding!"

"Oh, do you think you can demonstrate?" Sunni asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Calla gave a smile as she said, "Why not? Do you think you can set up something in Gummi Glen?"

"Hmmm..." Sunni said as Cubbi looked at the yellow Gummi Bear in worry.

"Sunni, I'm already shuddering enough just thinking about the thought of Calla and Cavin together! I hate to be a Gruffi, but don't encourage this! Besides, shouldn't you two be getting back to Dunwyn for the parade?" Cubbi asked.

"My father will understand, and I'm sure Sir Tuxford will understand why Cavin was a little late." Calla said as she held Cavin's hand.

Cavin's eyes widened in shock as he shook his head, "I don't think Sir Tuxford will be lenient with..."

"Come on, let's get to the Gummi Glen and I'll try to demonstrate a royal wedding for you!" Calla smiled. "Oh, maybe we can borrow Zummi's room, it seems big enough to work for a demonstration!"

Cubbi groaned as he held his head, watching Calla and Cavin walking off with Sunni right behind as Calla started talking about the ins and outs of a royal wedding as he thought, "Oy vey... Gruffi is not going to like that we're talking weddings when we're supposed to be keeping an eye out for ogres..."

Cavin, on the other hand, had a different thought as he listened intently to Calla's talks about a wedding, _"Being married to Calla... wouldn't that be a dream come true? Too bad it's not likely... oh man, Calla, I just wish I can tell you just how much I love you... for real..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dreary castle deep in the forest, atop a tower, a man with blue clothing and facial hair was pacing around the room, growling to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Why, oh why can't I be the rightful king of Dunwyn! I have charisma! I have faithful allegiance!" The man, known as Duke Igthorn, was complaining. "Oh, if I can just find a way to conquer Dunwyn once and for all and make people see just how great of a king I am!"

Igthorn growled as he knocked over a lit candle on a nearby table, not only putting it out, but having the candle splatter all over the floor. Upon hearing that, a small green ogre in brown clothing ran in and saluted. "You clanged, your Lord Dukieness?"

"I was thinking, Toadie, of what to do to conquer Dunwyn! I've tried everything I could, from catapults to armor to sleep potions to even trying to get those Gummi Bears and their secrets of Gummiberry juice! But nothing I do ever works! What am I going to do?"

"Give up those dreams?" Toadie raised an eyebrow, causing Igthorn to glare at him. Toadie yelped as he said, "Toadie sorry, Toadie should not have said that!"

Igthorn grumbled as he felt a temptation to grab Toadie and throw him out the window... but in the end, his brain was more occupied as he said, "You're lucky I'm in a thinking mood today, otherwise, it would be the catapult for you! Now, unless you have a good idea I can go with, don't speak anymore!"

Toadie smiled as he said, "Why certainly, Toadie will certainly not speak until he gets a good idea! Yep, Toadie will shut up for Dukie, Toadie will..."

Igthorn responded by kicking Toadie up in the air before landing as Igthorn growled, "Shut up shutting up."

"Yes, Dukie." Toadie said as the both of them shut up as the two of them started pacing together. After about a few minutes, Toadie paused as he said, "Has Dukie tried marriage?"

"What?" Duke Igthorn raised an eyebrow, in anger and curiosity.

"Well, Toadie just thought, Dukie could maybe marry princess of Dunwyn, then be king legally." Toadie said as Igthorn gave a frown. Toadie yelped as he winced, ready for the kick. "Dukie right, it is bad idea!"

Igthorn prepared his foot for another kick... when he paused as he thought about it. "Actually... that idea might be crazy enough to work. I have been doing a lot of research lately and it says that girls can get married in their teens to royal princes. That's it! I'll take Calla's hand in marriage, then off her and King Gregor, making it look like an accident!"

Toadie's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to Igthorn. "Oh, that is most clever idea, Dukie! But there is a problem..."

"I'm quite aware that both Calla and Gregor won't EVER accept me as Duke Igthorn of Drekmore... but if they accept Prince Nrohtgi of Eromkerd..." Duke Igthorn smirked. "And offer a marriage contract to marry Princess Calla, then I win Dunwyn by default! A win, win situation!"

"Toadie was actually going to say that you were too old to be marrying princess!" Toadie said in embarrassment.

"Hence why we're going to change our image." Igthorn smirked. "Remember that failed batch of Gummiberry juice that we made?"

"Which one, your Dukieness?" Toadie asked.

"Well, obviously, the one I asked you to keep for future reference. The 'Transformation Potion'. The one that lasts at least a week. Remember, I tested it on you?" Igthorn asked.

Toadie frowned as he spat. "Toadie remembers now. Toadie hated the bitter taste."

"Well... now may be a good time..." Duke Igthorn narrowed his eyes evilly. "...to use it..."

Igthorn then started laughing evilly as Toadie joined in Igthorn's laughter a couple of seconds later as inside, Igthorn was dancing in joy, knowing this plan was sure to be a success!

* * *

There we go with the first chapter! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so don't miss out! I've been wanting to try an actual wedding story for some time, and I figured now would be a perfect time! Coming up next we'll see what happens when a pretend royal wedding and a certain great book gets combined. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Great Gummi Mistake

Hello there, guys! So, you're probably wondering why this story is being updated this September. Well, this is all part of a ploy for you guys to go to the polls and cast your votes for November's part of the "Complete One Incomplete Story a Month" project! And the theme this time is the Runner-Ups that were close, but didn't quite get in! However, just because this story gets a mention doesn't mean that it won't be an author's note, oh no! We're still going to have a chapter, it's just to let you know that this story is up for contention!

That being said, "A Wedding Turned Real" is up for nomination! Why this story and not 'Partial Amnesia', the actual runner-up of October? Well, since the winner of the October's "Complete One Incomplete Story A Month" will probably be pretty short, chances are, I might finish "Partial Amnesia" within the month as well, so I'm putting this story out there as a nomination. That being said, this is a Gummi Bears fanfiction I was so eager to get back to working on, and if you guys like the chapter and want to see more... well, you'll find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Deep within Gummi Glen, inside Zummi's room, the door opened as a certain pink bear in medieval clothing peeked inside. "Zummi? Zummi, are you in?"

Cubbi looked around as he paused. "Huh. Looks like nobody's inside. Maybe we better leave the room enough alone..."

"No, no, we need Zummi's room to do this!" Sunni said as she pushed open the door, letting the two bears and the two humans in. "After all, Zummi doesn't need to know we were inside. Besides, all the other bears seem to be out at the moment."

"Must be collecting Gummi Berries." Calla smiled.

"Or setting traps, if I know Gruffi." Cavin chuckled a bit as he noticed the Great Book of Gummis laying on the table, with Zummi's Gummi Medallion sitting next to it. "I'm sure they'll probably be back soon."

"Yeah..." Cubbi rolled his eyes. "Okay, so we're in the room. What can you tell us about weddings?"

Calla gave a small smile as she looked towards the curious faces in the room. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other and have been going out for quite some time, they immediately realize that they're true soul mates, and desire to be together forever. And to determine that, a wedding is usually held."

"So I hear." Cubbi said with lowered eyelids, not impressed.

"Royal weddings are pretty much the same, a priest standing by as two lovers in different clothes stand next to each other, with the priest reading from a book. Cubbi, do you think you can open up the Book of Gummi for a demonstration?" Calla asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. But I'm putting this back where I found it once we're done." Cubbi said as he took the medallion and used it to open the Great Book of Gummi as he flipped a few pages, not paying attention to where he stopped.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Calla happily smiled as she took Cavin's hand in hers, making the boy blush slightly. "Cavin, if you can come with me in front of Cubbi for a minute."

"Uh... okay..." Cavin blushed as Sunni looked pretty excited.

"Wow, seeing you two standing right here... I kind of wish you two actually DO get married!" Sunni grinned happily.

Hearing that sentence caused both humans to blush as Cavin chuckled a bit, "Sunni, Calla and I are just... well, friends, right?"

"Right." Calla giggled a little, though her brain was telling her otherwise. "Besides, it's only a pretend wedding, nothing else."

"Sorry, I just can't help but get excited." Sunni giggled. "Go on."

"Well, after the priest says a few words, we exchange a few words of our own, exchanging vows." Calla smiled. "Cubbi, why don't you demonstrate?"

"Do I have to?" Cubbi frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Cubbi…" Cavin wiggled her finger.

"Fine. I'll just read something random from the book." Cubbi said as he looked down and pointed to some words. "Let me see... uh, Vowsito, recito, gettio!"

Calla nodded as she held Cavin's hand. "Cavin, when I first met you, you were... I will admit, not much, but you're sweet. But the more days I spent with you, the more I realize that you are quite an asset, and if I had my way, you would definitely become a knight instead of a page. After the many times you helped this kingdom, you more than deserve everything. But what I like most about you is your heart of gold and your loyalness to everyone. I hope that that same loyalty will go to me."

Her eyes shined a little brightly as Sunni gave a notice. "So magical..."

Cubbi just yawned as Cavin gave a warm smile. "Your majesty... Calla... I thought that I would never meet your criteria in who you saw before you, but knowing that you accept me for who I am, makes me very happy indeed. Despite all that, you're awesome and a fighter. Sure, I may not be much of a fighter, more of a protector, but I am more than willing to protect you by any means necessary. You're the sweetest girl I've ever laid my eyes on... and even though I'm just a page, I'm glad you believe that I deserve to be your knight. And I will always pledge my loyalty to you."

"Wow..." Sunni's eyes glowed in delight as she watched Calla and Cavin's smiling faces.

"Hmph…" Cubbi rolled his eyes a little bit as he looked up at the ceiling. However, had they been paying attention, they would have noted that a glow would have went around the hands held by Calla and Cavin before disappearing.

"You know, those are great vows, Cavin." The princess giggled. "A little off on some things, but we'll practice if you ever find a girl of your own."

"Uh..." Cavin blushed as he put his free hand behind his neck, blushing.

"So, what happens afterwards?" Sunni asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, the priest asks if we accept each other, in sickness and in health, until death do we part, both of us would probably say I do, and then we kiss!" Calla grinned happily.

"Ugh, I hope you're not going to do that here." Cubbi said as he closed the book and put the medallion back.

The princess giggled as she said, "Of course not, remember this is just for fun!"

"If you say so." Cubbi sighed in relief as Cavin paused.

"Hey... what time is it?" Cavin asked in concern.

Calla paused as she gasped. "Oh, that's right! I promised Father that I'd be here alongside him to greet the royal guests coming to town today!"

"And I have to bathe Sir Tuxford's horse!" Cavin said in worry. "I just hope he's not too mad that I'm late!"

"Well, you better get going, then!" Cubbi said in concern, his boredom quickly forgotten. "Better take the quick tunnels back to Dunwyn Castle."

"See you tomorrow, then?" Sunni asked as the two humans were getting up.

"Yeah, of course! We'll catch up another day!" Calla smiled. "Tell the other Gummis we said good-bye!"

"Of course! We'll get right on it!" Cubbi said as the four started to head out of Zummi's room.

* * *

Pretty soon, after the two humans had ridden the tracks home to Castle Dunwyn, they gave a sigh of relief as Cavin said, "I think we came back early."

"I think we did too." Calla nodded as she and Cavin carefully slipped out of the hidden portrait hiding the quick tunnels as they looked around. Calla gave a small grin as she said, "It looks like the coast is clear..."

Cavin gave a nod. "Okay, you go with your father and I'll get back to my duties. If I'm lucky, maybe Sir Tuxford will let me off easily..."

"I'm sure he will." Calla said as the two of them began to go their separate ways... only for them to be pulled back together. The two looked at each other surprised, before looking down. Both of their hands were still holding each other as they blushed.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I-" Cavin started to say.

"I didn't realize we were-" Calla blushed a bit, as did Cavin.

"Uh, yeah." Cavin said.

Both of the two stared in awkward silence as they seemed to still be holding onto each other. Calla coughed, "Uh, Cavin, are you going to let go of my hand?"

"Yeah, just..." Cavin shut his eyes as he tried to moved his fingers out of her hand's grasp. "I seem to be stuck..."

"What are you-" The princess shut her eyes as she grunted, trying to move her hand out of Cavin's... but they seemed to be stuck. Calla's eyes widened in shock as she looked concern. "I can't get my hand out. Why can't I get my hand out?"

"I don't know!" Cavin said in panic as both of them tried to move their arms apart, with no luck. "It's like something sealed it!"

"Sealed it?" Calla asked. "Like with some sticky substance?"

"Or with magic!" Cavin started, before both humans stopped pulling at each other.

The two kids's eyes widened as they gasped, looking at each other. "The Great Book of Gummis!"

"What do we do?" Cavin asked in concern.

"What else CAN we do! We need to go back and get it reversed, quickly!" Calla said as she opened the hidden portrait back.

"But what about the king?" The page asked in concern.

"As far as I'm concerned, letting go is the first thing we should be concerned about!" Calla said in worry as the two hopped back into the quick tunnel car and started to ride back to the Glen, both of them looking worried and concerned...

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done! How did you guys like it? If you're interested in seeing this story continue, wait on Saturday when the poll for November's Complete One Incomplete Story A Month choices come in, and vote if you'd like to see it continue! What happened to Calla and Cavin? Will the Gummi Bears help out their dilemma? And what of Duke Igthorn and his plan? Find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
